


Ink Demonth part 19 - Entertainment

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fun, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Entertainment means many different things. Whether you play
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 2





	Ink Demonth part 19 - Entertainment

Entertainment could come in different things for the staff of Joey Drew Studios. For Sammy Lawrence it was playing instruments in the music rooms,along with Jack Fain. For Susie it was writing and performing voice exercises, although Allison Pendle eventually joined in as well after she got the Alice Angel role. Wally Franks liked telling jokes to lighten the mood of the other workers during the work shifts. 

. However Thomas Connor preferred to get his work done and not deal with distractions, Norman Polk enjoyed gossiping with other people and Emma Lamont the dance instructor preferred to practise her dance steps. Claude Werks often looked at art paintings and posters in his spare time.

Some other people were so stressed, like Grant Cohen the accountant, they didn't have any time for fun due to stressful jobs. Bertrum Piedmont was so determined to finish off the Bendy-land theme park and show Joey Drew his work was valid,that he often overworked himself with the designs and nearly passed out. Lacie Benton often worked twice as hard to surpass chauvinism and other issues caused by the other workers. 

Even the toons liked their own methods of entertainment. Bendy the Dancing demon loved to dance. Alice Angel also loved to practise vocal exercises before she sang and Boris the wolf loved to play the clarinet. But as for the villainous group of cartoon characters known as the Butcher Gang,they liked causing trouble and playing pranks. Apart from Edgar who liked playing with his toy wooden ducky. Yet some nights, Charley often practised the fiddle out of nostalgia for the toon world.

But don't forget about the founders Joey Drew and Henry Stein dear viewer! For Henry loves to draw and see his family. While Mr Drew,nobody is sure what his hobby is.


End file.
